This is her life
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Lilith sets out to make something of herself but goes threw hell and back doing so. Will she ever find someone to love her and make her happy? Yeah I suck at summery's. Please read and Review!


**Hey people! This is my first ever Sims fanfic! I made it about Lilith because Iv;e been playing here lately. This is her life in my game.....**

* * *

I never thought my life would turn out like this. Really,I didn't see this one coming. I mean I was never the family angel that my sister was,I was the demon truthfully.

But that doesn't mean I wanted this. I can't belive I turned out this way! But then again,I never was able to have a good life or make one for my own.

I remeber how this all happened.

I was so teird of being the family black sheep. I wanted my parents to know Angal wasn't the only one who could be smart and succsessful. I went to collge! I lefted with Angal!

I was so excided to be doing this. I thought this would turn everything around. That I would gradute and my parents would be proud of me. Like they where of

collge was harder than I thought. I couldn't do it. I wasn't the "school' type to begain with anyway. So when it came to the study part,I couldn't handle it. I droped out.

I couldn't face my parents or family. I had let them down enought as it was. I got a little place of my own. Down the street from the Broke's house.

I wound up dating this amazing guy! We where in love! He kissed me and hugged me. He made me feel speacile. No had ever done that for me.

I gave my purtiy to him. Got engaded after wards! But I was so stuipde. I cheated on him. I don't know why I did that!

I hate myself for hurting him. I loved him so much...why did I do that. I remeber it,the pain and sadnnes in his eyes.

" Lilith what are you doing?" Dillon screamed. " Dillion!" I cried. "Lilith you whore!" Dillion slapped me so hard I fel to the ground. The endgament ring I had given him left a inprint on my cheek. I didn't want to put him threw this. I got up off the ground and took my ring off. "Dillon get out," I screamed. "the wedding is off!" I threw the ring back at him. "Get out!"

* * *

I was sad the days after words but I had started to move on. I started dating a wonderful girl named Phobie. She had jet black hair and eyes darker than cole.

She and I had been dating for over a month when I found out. I couldn't belive it. I mean I had lost him,now I was going to have to raise his child!

I hide my pergance from Phobie till I couldn't anymore. I was just to big and she would have to know sooner or later.

When she saw me however it didn't go so well......

"Lilith your..."Phobie said breathless. "Pergant." I said shacky. "I-I thought you loved me." She cried. "Phobie I do!" "Then why did you cheat on me?" I couldn't belive it. I took Phobie into my arms. "I love you to much to do that," I told,"This baby belongs to my ex-boyfriend." Phobie stood there in shock. She had know about Dillon but she didn't know we had loved each other that much. "Lilith does he know?" I shook my head. "No,he doesn't. I don't know how to tell him!" I broke down and cried.

"Oh,Lilith I'll help you." Phobie said. I loved Phobie. She was so kind and caring. She was willing to help rasie a child that wasn't even hers. She would do that for me.

That nigth was the best night of my life. Phobie and me had gone out dancing and had made love. My second time and her first. "Lilith,I love you." She said. "I love you too,"I took out a box,"Thats why I want to marry you." PHobie dark eyes filled up with tears. "Oh,yes I will!" With that said we planned the wedding

That day came faster than I thought.

The wedding was small. We had a few friends come. Phobie was an orphane and my family wouldn't talk to me,so I didn;t invite them.

I never felt so alive as when I put that ring on her finger!

That n night was amazing. Then a month later I gaave birth to my son Tommy. He looked like Dillon. But he had my features. Phobie loved him as much as I did. The trailer we where in wasn't big enough,so we got a new house.

* * *

"Lilith, hows Tommy?" Phobie asked. "He's fine." I held Tommy in my arms. He was only a couple days old. But he already knew the sound of my voice and Phobie's as well. Our new life seemed perfic! Me and Phobie where even making plans to adopt! But then it happened.

"Phobie,Im going shopping with the baby!" I called. "O.k I'll be here." Phobie said from the coach. "Get some rest,"I told her,"I made you some soupIt's in the firdge. Just heat It up."

Phobie had come down with a bad case of the flu. She had been throwing up non stop and was achy all over. I kissed her before I lefted. For some unknow reason I didn't want to leave her. But I pushed the feeling out of my body. I know what I was feeling now. Oh,why didn't I stay!

What I came home to that day is forever burned into my mind.

I was coming home from the store when I saw smoke. Lots of smoke. I keeped going but soon relized the smoke was coming from my house! I pulled up to the house only to see it in flames! I left Tommy in the car. "Phobie!" I cried I looked for her every where. I couldn't find her. "Wheres Phobie?" I asked a fireman. "Who?" He asked.

"My wife," I cried,"she was in the house!" He just looked at me. "We havn't gotten anyone out of the house,yet." He said. My heart stoped. I looked at the house. It was in flames,the windows where breaking from the heat,and I could see some of the roof caving in. "Phobie!" I cried. I tried to run into the house to get her,but the fireman grabed me. "Please,let me in!" I begged. "Ma'ma I can't,"he said,"you'd die in that smoke!" My filled up with tears. "Pleae,she'll die!" I cried. "Miss Im sorry."

I looked at the house again. If she wasn't already out....."PHOBIE GET OUT OF THERE!" I SCREAMED. I watched the house fall down. "PHOBIE!" I fell to my knees and cried. I knew she was dead. "Phobie..."I mummbled. The one person who I had besides my son,was gone.

Phobie's body was burned so badly she looked like a black skeleton. I wasn't going to burry her like that. I know she wanted to be buried,but I couldn't let her go.  
I had her cremated.

She had no family besides me and my son. So she had no furnal. I kepted her ashes for months. But finaly I let her go.

I poured her ashes on the graden me and her had shared. I knew thats where she'd want to be.

* * *

The days fallowing after that,I got a new home. It was like the one me and Phobie had shared but in a better locationi. Far away from the others. I wasn't wanted any way,the only person who ever wanted me was dead. So it made sense for me to move far away.

As time went on I got over Phobie and Tommy became a heathly toddler. Soon I meet someone else. Paker Lawson. He was cute. He had brown curly hair and pale gray eyes. He became my flame and we dated for months and he soon moved in.

We even found out later that I was pergant with his child. Everything was going great,till he lefted me. Turns out he was married and had another child. He went back to his REAL family.

I don't blame him. Who would want to be with me and my son when you have a loving happy family. I never spoke to him again.

Soon after I gave birth to a beautiyful baby girl named Molly. She had Parker's gray eyes and my red hair. She was so pretty. Once she was born however it made me think.

My family should know about me and my children. I tried to reconeck with my paretns but they made it clear they wanted nothing to do with me. But I later pached things up with my sister. She came down from collge and meet my kids.

She had changed a lot. She was almost down with collge but she told me she kinda wanted to drop out. When I asked her why,she said becasue she was teird of being perfic and was engaded to marry her high school sweat heart. I told her I was happy for her.

She loved my kids and the unthinkable happened. On Tommy 8th birthday I invieted his father like I dd every year,but this year he showed up!

Tommy and Dillon hit it off and me and Dillon fell in love again.

* * *

Dillon and I dated off and on from then on. We would marry when he finshed up collge. But soon after I gave birth to his childern once more. We had twins together.

I named them Trexie and Conan. They had Dillon's hair and eyes like Tommy,but had my features. Life was going great! But then something happened.

It was just like any other day when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw PHOBIE!

I couldn't belive it. She was supossed to be dead!  
"Phobie...."I said my voice treambling. "Lilith I've missed you." She said. "Phobie!" I kissed her and we cried together. "I thought you where dead!" I told her.

"I should have been. " She said. "I got out of the house in time but my face was damged badly." I looked at her face. It had scares on it,but she hide them with make up. "Then who died?" I asked. "Lilith I had found out I had a sister. A twin." She said. "I was going to suprise you." Tears started coming down her face. "But the house caught fire and I got out,but she didn't."  
"Oh,Phobie." I started to cry. "Oh,Lilith It's o.k,Im here now." She said. Phobie took to my kids nicely. We later got enaged. But the day of the wedding made me think of Dillon. I had told him I had found someone else. But now I regreted it.

Phobie was about to place the ring on my finger. But I stoped her. "Lilith what are you doing?" She asked. "Im sorry." I said and lefted.

Phobie has hated me ever since.

But I don't care. At one point in my life I loved her,but now I loved Dillon once more and had childern.

Life had changed.

* * *

Tommy became a teenager soon after me and Dillon got married. Molly meet her father and half sister. She keeps in contack with them. The twins have learned to walk and talk.

Me and Dillon are expecting our another child. Angal has married Duston and has had twins. For all the years we spent fighting,we are real good friends now.

Mom and Dad have meet their grand kids but I don't talk to them. They wanted me out of their lives and now I am.

Like I said I never thought my life would turn out like this. I really didn't see this coming. I never thought I'd have a happy life with somone who loves me.

Im happy how my life turned out. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Im happy I turned my life around.  


* * *

**Yeah,thats kinda how her life is on my game. But not really. I added some things.**

**Well,please R & R!**


End file.
